Les assassins culinaires de Northumbria
by Obscured Angel
Summary: Parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand quelqu'un pourrait empoisonner les repas du prince ... ou peut-être Arthur a une arrière-pensée pour que Merlin mange la moitié de son déjeuner. Traduction de Northumbrian Culinary Assassins par Literaria.


**Author's Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire anglaise _**Northumbrian Culinary Assassins**_ **par Literaria.** Je vous invite de lire le récit dans sa langue originale soit en cliquant le lien sur mon profil ou en cherchant l'histoire via un moteur de recherche. 

L'histoire appartient à **Literaria** , c'est elle qui a fait le gros du travail, je ne suis que la traductrice. 

**Disclaimer:** All characters and canon story belong to Shine and BBC. No profit was made via this story. 

**Résumé:** Parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand quelqu'un pourrait empoisonner les repas du prince ... ou peut-être Arthur a une arrière-pensée pour que Merlin mange la moitié de son déjeuner. 

**Édité 29/12/15:** Correction de fautes

* * *

 **Les assassins culinaires de Northumbria**

Lorsque Merlin fut rétabli de son dernier combat avec la mort – poison ou dard venimeux ou fièvre maléfique ou _qui ne sait quoi_ – il était encore plus pâle et efflanqué qu'à l'habitude. Ça dérangeait Arthur… plus qu'il n'aimait admettre, donc il ne l'admettait pas. Mais il fit quand même quelque chose. 

«Quand tu iras chercher mon déjeuner demain, Merlin» dit-il un soir en s'effondrant sur son lit, «amène deux assiettes et demande pour des saucissons supplémentaire. Je trouve que les cuisiniers sont mesquins récemment», mentit-il, «j'ai passé mes journées à moitié affamé cette semaine.» 

Merlin dit quelque chose qui sonnait très impudent et imbibé d'un dédain indulgent, mais Arthur ne réussit pas à entendre les mots exacts puisqu'il était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. 

Le lendemain matin, comme commandé, Merlin amena deux déjeuners pleins de saucissons. Il plaça les deux assiettes devant Arthur and se mis à ses tâches en roulant des yeux. 

«Attends», Arthur l'arrêta. Merlin regarda derrière lui avec des yeux fatigués s'attendant à la liste habituelle de tâches interminables. «Il n'ont pas été vérifiés, n'est-ce pas?» Arthur demanda. 

«Euh, non?» Bien que les repas d'Uther et toute nourriture placée à la table royale lors des festins fussent préalablement gouttés, il n'était pas coutume de vérifier tout ce qu'Arthur mangeait. 

«Il y a eu des rumeurs d'assassins envoyé par… Northumbria», Arthur inventa. «Étant mon serviteur, tu _dois_ être au courant de telles choses et prendre les précautions nécessaires.» Le Prince mit en place sa meilleure expression hautaine : «Tu devras juste tout vérifier maintenant, c'est tout. Allez.» Arthur hocha son menton vers la chaise devant lui et Merlin s'y assit à contrecœur. Arthur poussa une des assiettes vers lui. «Commence par celle-là.» 

Soupirant, Merlin ramassa un des saucissons et en brisa un morceau minuscule du bout. 

«Plus que ça, Merlin, il n'y en pas assez là pour savoir si elle est empoissonnée.» 

Juste pour le contrarier, cette fois-ci Merlin prit au moins la moitié de la saucisse et l'avala avant qu'Arthur puisse l'arrêter. Le Prince, par contre, n'en dit rien. 

Merlin resta assis la pour une minute, jetant un regard autour de la pièce, ennuyé alors qu'il attend qu'un quelconque possible terrible malheur lui arrive. Finalement, il regarda de nouveau Arthur. «Je crois qu'elles sont correctes», dit Merlin, poussant sa chaise de la table afin de retourner à ses fonctions. 

« _Celle-là_ l'est, oui», déclara sèchement Arthur, arrachant de l'assiette la moitié (plutôt le tiers) restant de la saucisse approuvée. «Mais tu dois encore vérifier le reste. Et le pain et le fromage. Vraiment, Merlin, _veux-tu_ que je me fasse assassiner?» 

«C'est tentant parfois, je dois l'admettre.», grommela Merlin, mais il rapprocha quand même sa chaise de la table et procéda à vérifier tous les saucissons sur l'assiette. S'il n'en prenait pas assez, Arthur le laissait savoir immédiatement. 

«Je pense que tu veux vraiment me voir mort!» le Prince critiquait, grignotant sur un morceau de saucisse que Merlin n'avait p _resque_ pas vérifié assez. 

Le processus continua pour les deux assiettes au complet, et Merlin devint moins hargneux avec chaque bouchée. Un regard étrange de contentement se répandit sur son visage alors qu'il finissait «sa» moitié de la deuxième tranche de fromage du prince, et Arthur prit un air renfrogné pour cacher sa gratification qu'au moins, pour aujourd'hui, Merlin se mettra au travail avec un estomac plein. 

Arthur fit en sorte que Merlin amène un déjeuner double le lendemain et chaque jour après, observant avec satisfaction revenir le teint de Merlin (même s'il n'y avait jamais eu tant couleur que ça) et le fait qu'il perdait son air émacié et maladif. La «menace» des assassins de Northumbria ne fut jamais levée, bien que Camelot renouvela et renforça le traité avec Northumbria moins qu'un an plus tard. C'est à l'entour de ces temps-là que Merlin soupçonna la vraie raison derrière la paranoïa commode d'Arthur et essaya de protester, mais le prince refusa absolument d'être contredit. 

Des années plus tard, le roi et son sorcier partageaient le déjeuner à tous les matins (après que la reine soit partie – elle était une lève-tôt et n'était presque jamais là lorsque Merlin arrivait portant deux assiettes). Maintenant qu'Arthur était roi, la politique de vérifier toute sa nourriture était réelle, et pourquoi déléguer cette tâche à n'importe quel serviteur alors que Merlin l'avait fait admirablement pendant des années? Même maintenant, Merlin n'avait jamais _son_ propre déjeuné, mais vivait sur la moitié des saucissons qu'il était son «devoir» de vérifier. Il savait maintenant un sortilège pour détecter les poisons et bien sûr il l'utilisait à tous les matins, mais Arthur insistait quand même d'avoir un système de sécurité double pour son déjeuner «juste au cas où quelque chose s'y glisserait.» 

«Arthur», Merlin agaçait parfois, «Je suis vraiment pas sûr que j'ai assez bien vérifié les œufs. Passe les donc ici, veux-tu?» 

«Non, je crois qu'ils sont corrects Merlin.» 

«Fais-moi confiance sur ce point, ce n'est vraiment pas sécuritaire pour toi de les manger. Tu es mieux de tout me laisser avoir.» 

«Vas chercher tes propres œufs», le roi grogna. 

Le sorcier effectue une grimace et fit magiquement apparaitre l'un des œufs bouillit (il refusait de vérifié ceux qui étaient marinés) de l'assiette à sa main. 

«Tricheur!» cria Arthur. 

«J'essaie _seulement_ de vous protéger Sire» dit Merlin, les yeux grands ouverts et innocents, avant de béatement prendre une grande bouchée.


End file.
